


Kisses

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [12]
Category: Honey Popcorn (Korea band), IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Sakura has invited Chaeyeon to a secret getaway. Chaeyeon is so excited...but what if she's not the only one?
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Series: Romantic Feels [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Kudos: 8





	Kisses

The house was a single story, with siding painted white. It peeked out from between dark green leaves, both from those branches that overhung it, as well as the decorative bushes that nearly concealed it. Lee Chaeyeon stood alone, on the path leading right to its red front door, waiting.

She had come here, to Japan, to see Sakura again. There was never any time for them in Korea, not really, but Japan was big enough that they could disappear together every so often. On this particular occasion, Sakura had chosen a secluded cottage in the middle of a forest, to ply their troth in. Chaeyeon couldn’t help but bite her lip at the thought of how far things might go this time.

It sent a lovely shiver down her spine.

At last ready and brave, she stepped quietly toward the house and, drawing one last fateful breath of cool, crisp air, knocked.

Sakura opened the door almost at once. They greeted each other warmly, then she let Chaeyeon inside. The overgrowth obscured most of the windows, and no light was turned on. Chaeyeon felt keenly vulnerable in the dark.

Suddenly she stopped. “You? What are you doing here?”

Sitting on a dark sofa was none other than Yua Mikami, the pornstar.

“Hello,” she said, shyly. Chaeyeon didn’t respond.

“Chaeyeon, I think it’s time to take our relationship to the next level,” said Sakura. She gestured to Yua. “But there are some things you need to know.”

Chaeyeon slowly turned her head back to Sakura, stunned. She was startled by the abrupt appearance of Hitomi and Nako, arriving swiftly from somewhere in the back.

“You, too?” gasped Chaeyeon.

“Chaeyeon,” said Sakura, “they are my family. My significant others. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I had to know you were serious. No one can ever find out about what we have together.”

Chaeyeon felt her mouth moving, but no sound came out. Sakura helped her into a chair.

“Chaeyeon, how are you feeling?”

She stopped gaping, and found her voice. “Betrayed. I mean, there’s no other way to describe it.”

Sakura nodded. “How should I have told you?”

“What?”

“How should I have told you? About us? Was there any way I could have softened the blow?”

Chaeyeon blinked, and looked at each of them, lingering especially on Yua before returning to Sakura. They all had a hungry look in their eyes. Chaeyeon swallowed nervously. It reminded her of what Yua did for a living.

“You could have told me right from the beginning. Then I could have decided how I felt beforehand.”

But Sakura shook her head. “We couldn’t have trusted you then. And even if we did, you would have rejected us out of hand.”

Chaeyeon frowned. “So you lied to me, in order to manipulate me.”

“It’s not like that, Chaeyeon!” objected Nako. Her lips were a peculiar shade of red.

“Then what _is_ it like? Educate me.”

Hitomi leaned forward and took her hand. “We love you, Chaeyeon, we really do. We don’t want—we _can’t_ lose you…”

The others all placed their hands on Chaeyeon, except for Sakura, who wrapped her arms around Chaeyeon from behind.

“Come on, my love,” she whispered, “join the coven.”

The odd turn of phrase made Chaeyeon feel a twinge of panic for a second, but their hands pressed against her felt so good, she forgot about it after only a moment. Instead she leaned back into Sakura, letting the sensuousness of their group embrace pass over her, smothering her indignation. She liked all of them, she truly did, and if they wanted to be _share girlfriends_ , she had no problem with that.

Her eyes became heavy, and just before she was about to close them she noticed that everyone had that same strange red lipstick. Including Yua, already disrobed in front of her. (There were no surprises there, Chaeyeon having gained a more than passing familiarity with the JAV actress’s work in her spare time.)

“But what am I to you?” she asked, and Yua looked at her sadly, sliding her hand under Chaeyeon’s shirt and pressing it between her breasts. Chaeyeon felt Sakura start to neck her, and Nako on her other side, and when Hitomi’s mouth closed around her nipple (she wasn’t even aware that Yua had removed her shirt and bra) she had a sudden dread that she was about to be devoured, like in some kind of vampire story. But none of them used their teeth, and when Yua on her knees began to pleasure her intensely, she realized why they must have invited her along.

***

Afterward, as they snuggled together sleeping on the floor (as the couch could hardly fit them all), Chaeyeon slipped out to find the cottage’s bathroom. When she turned on the light, she gave herself a fright, seeing herself naked in the mirror, covered in red lipstick kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in a comment on _Kim Dahyeon's Thrill Walk_ an explanation of why I use that particular romanized spelling. You may notice that for 이채연's given name, I have followed that convention. But for her family name, I use 'Lee'. Usually that's just how it's written, they just violate modern romanization rules because it's easier that way. 'Park' is another name that does this, in hangeul it's 박 which should be 'Pak'.
> 
> Interestingly, Admiral 이순신, the turtle ship guy, is usually transcribed as 'Yi Sun Shin' and not 'Lee.' And the word 이, meaning 'this', is transcribed as a single 'i'.
> 
> Isn't life complicated?


End file.
